Kingdom Hearts High
by Mrs. Midian
Summary: A few new students enter Emanon High. Not one of them know what to expect from this school. Will the gang and their new friends be able to overcome the obstacles. Will Crys get her wish and will Midian ever admit who her true family is? lots of comedy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: We did not create any characters pertaining to Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts; however we did create any of the characters that you do not recognize and the plot. Do note that I will be studying forensic investigation and do realize that such does involve computers, do not use our characters or any part of this story without our permission. Otherwise I will find you. Enjoy.

Midian and Crys

Kingdom Hearts High

Chapter 1

Emanon

It was an early fall day of September when everyone's favorite high school Emanon High has started its first day of the new school year, when along comes a group of four. All but one are new to the school. Out of the crowd came one more whom, from another school transferred as a sophomore.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Riku and…. who are these chumps?" Said a random voice that came from the crowd.

"Well if it isn't the assbag of the universe. What do you want Seifer?"

"Just seeing what kind of freshman scum you've been hanging out with."

"They're not scum they're my friends."

"Speaking of which," said the boy with brown hair behind him, "I'm Sora."

"I'm Kairi," said the girl next to Sora. The last girl with medium length, wavy brown hair started walking by when she mentioned her name to Seifer.

"Just to let you know shitbag, I'm Crystal." She continued walking toward the main building when she heard Seifer start to complain very loudly because out of nowhere the new sophomore student said just two words in such a harsh manner that it left him speechless long enough for two minutes until the main bell rang signaling it was time to come inside. Those very two words that she spoke were the words, "Shut up."

For the first action of the morning everyone was seated in the gym ready to receive their schedules, see which teachers they had been assigned, and hear yet another awfully boring lecture on how they should follow the rules and behave. After getting their new schedules Crystal found out that most freshman happened to have the same exact classes.

"Lets see," said Crystal lazily glancing over her schedule. "English with Professor Strife first class of the day. Oh boy." Overhearing the other classes talking of their first classes as well. Sophomores have History with Professor Setzer, juniors have Science with Professor Lockheart, and the seniors have Home – Ec with Professor Gainsborough.

After the morning classes everybody settled down to his or her lunch and all of the students gathered into the cafeteria to eat. During this time there was an announcement made from the Principal. "First I'd like to welcome you all to Emanon High. Now I would like to tell you that today after lunch you will have an opportunity to move into your rooms. All of your items have been moved to your rooms and you will be given your keys. Also incase you are wondering there are no classes after lunch."

After he gave his speech he walked back towards the main office. Sitting with the others, Crystal asked, "Who the hell was that?"

"That would be the principal Auron." Riku replied.

"Creepy much?" Kairi had asked before Crystal had cut in again.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, what are your room numbers? Mine is twenty-seven." They each answered the numbers of thirty-two from Kairi, forty-six from Sora and then Riku answered.

"Mine is on the second floor, number one twenty-six."

"Hey Riku, why is your room on the second floor while all of ours is on the first," questioned Sora.

"You guys are freshman while I am a sophomore. "

"So what you are saying is that each grade has their own floor," stated Crystal.

"Yeah exactly," replied Riku.

"Well I'm going to go get started on my room. See you later," Crystal said as she began to dash towards her room. As soon as she had gotten there she set up her boom box onto her nightstand and played a cd that she had made on her laptop. The first song was Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. After she had set up the boom box she had gotten to work putting away all her books, movies, clothing, and video game systems. After a short while a knock on her door came. When she had opened her door she saw a strange boy there.

"Yeah? Need something," she asked.

"I was just wondering if you could turn your stereo down a little. You see, I'm your neighbor in room twenty-eight and these walls aren't really that thick so I can hear your music," said the strange boy.

"Sorry I'll turn it down." She went to close the door but for some reason it was stopped by the boy.

"Oh I wanted to ask you, why do you listen to such depressing music?" She turned to look at the boom box behind her, which was now playing Adam's Song by Blink182.

"Guess it just suits me,"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Oh okay, anyway names Roxas," The boy stepped away from the door and started to walk back to his own. "Later."

Crystal walked over to her stereo and turned it down a bit. "Yeah it suits me alright," she said softly, "except I'm not suicidal."

About the time of seven o' clock at night, Crystal was found lying on her bed when another knock came from her door. This time it was Riku.

"What's up Riku?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"About what?"

"There's a party or something going on tonight come on Sora and Kairi already left."

The two left the room and eventually met up with their friends at the party. "So what do we do," asked Kairi.

"Don't know, just sit here I guess," added Sora.

"Maybe we should walk around a bit," replied Crystal, "We should do somethi…"

"Yo, neighbor girl!"

"Huh?"

Crystal turned around to see Roxas running towards her, "Hey what's up?"

"Are you mentally unstable?"

"Aww come on did it really hurt your feelings that much?"

"No."

"Yo Roxas," exclaimed another voice that was a little ways off.

"Yo Axel! Just in time."

"Hey Roxas, you going to introduce me or am I just going to stand here?"

"Right, sorry."

"Okay for starters my name is Roxas and this is my best friend Axel."

"Come on guys," shouted some boys in the near by crowd.

"Roxas we gotta get going," said Axel.

"Right, see ya later."

"See ya," the four said in unison back.

"Hey Crys, how do you know that guy, "asked Sora.

"He's my neighbor."

"Oh really," asked Kairi.

"Yeah, anyway I'm probably going to just go back to my room, so I'll see you later 'kay?"

"Okay Crys, see you later."

Since the party was on the roof, Crystal had to go down several flights of stairs. While walking down one hallway she started to hear voices. It was the sophomore hallway to be exact. The more she walked the more clearly she could hear the voices. She began to listen to the conversation while quietly sneaking up.

"C'mon babe, you seem to be my kind of girl," 'Wait,' she thought, 'Isn't that Seifer's voice?'

"Get your stupid ass self away from me and maybe you wont get hurt."

'Ah it's that new transfer student,' Crystal continued thinking quietly.

"Hmm a bad ass, I like that."

"Go to hell."

Just then by mistake Crystal accidentally hit an empty soda can that was left on the floor.

"Who is there," Seifer exclaimed, "Oh its just a freshman twerp." Right as he was distracted, the sophomore transfer student grabbed Seifer's head and slammed it against the wall.

"I warned you bitch," where the words she spoke as she walked back to her room. Crystal tried to run past Seifer before he got up, but as she was going past, he grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere just yet."

"Let go!"

She kicked him as hard as she could in a weak spot and made a dash for the stairs, when she had gotten within feet of her room someone had grabbed her.

"Let go! Let go! Someone help!"

"Crystal take it easy! It's me Roxas! Calm down!"

"Roxas!" Crystal had realized it was him and calmed down.

"What's gotten you so worked up?"

Crystal hesitating to respond because of lack of breath, "Someone…was…after…me."

"What! Who?"

"Seifer"

"I'm going to kill that prick! Okay first tell me what happened."

Crystal took a few minutes to explain what had happened.

"Now I'm really going to get him."

"Please don't, I don't want you to get into trouble."

"No he deserves to get the shit beat out of him." She grabbed his arm.

"Please, it's okay, just go do what you were going to do before I showed up okay?"

"Well okay, if that's what you want then, later."

"Bye."

Roxas went back into his room and as Crystal enters her own she whispers, "Sorry Roxas, but I don't like to start fights." Soon after she went to bed.

The next day the freshman were outside of Art waiting for their extremely cheery teacher to arrive. The bell rang and the students piled into their classroom. Their teacher, Miss Aerith Gainsborough had arrived by then and had given each student a seat. Nice enough for them, their assigned seats were the seats they had first sat in. Luckily for our freshman friends, they had all found seats together. After class they all gathered their things and began walking down the hall when Sora asked,

"What is our next class?"

"Hmm, lets see. On our schedules it says we have gym next." Replied Roxas.

"Well that sucks for you then," said a familiar voice.

"Axel? What do you mean by that," asked Crystal.

"Well the gym teacher, for one thing he's weird as hell, for another thing he's a lazy ass psycho."

"Umm okay…." Was the response he got from his group of friends.

"You better hurry or you'll be late."

They started to walk to gym when they were interrupted.

"Oh speaking of which…. never be late."

They shrugged it off and continued walking to class. After changing into their gym clothes, they all lined up across the half-court line. As everyone was just about to die from boredom; a tall, strange man walked through the doors slowly and stood in front of the class. This strange man wore black clothing (including black combat boots), a long black over coat, and long silver hair that reached to about the middle of his back. For the entire class, everyone sat on the floor listening to this boring speech about random subjects and rules about class.

Finally, after an hour of torture the bell rang. "Attention all vermin," spoke the teacher, "The bell has rung and you need to remove your lazy asses from my class." He had to speak quite loudly to wake up the students who had fallen asleep during the period. It was now lunch and Crystal had figured it would be nice to sit outside and eat today. As she walked down the hall, she passed the library and had caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye and decided to go investigate.

"Is that who I think it is?" She walked closer to get a better look at the boy she was looking at who had red hair in a ponytail and had glasses on.

"Axel? Is that really you?"

The boy who was just quietly sitting in his seat studying so hard that he didn't even realize the girl was standing not even two feet from him, until she had said something.

'Aww shit,' he thought to himself and a sweat drop appeared from his forehead.

"I thought so," Crystal said in a smart tone, "Even though your hair is in a ponytail and you have glasses on I was able to recognize you."

"Damn, I knew I should've went back to my room." While he was speaking, she pulled out her camera phone and took a picture. 'Click'

"What was that?" He had looked up to see that her phone was open and pointed at him.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

She began to giggle. "I so have to show this to everyone."

"Oh no you won't!"

'Crap,' she thought as she began running, trying to get away from him. She eventually ran down into the hall with him chasing after her, during which he had taken out the hair tie and had taken his glasses off so he didn't chance embarrassment in the hall. Finally, the chase ended as she had run into her room and locked the door.

"Get back out here you chicken!"

"Give me a frickin second!" After hearing that Axel was quite confused and during that confusion she had come out the door and showed him that she had deleted the picture.

"Happy now?"

"Yup see you later."

"Okay…I'll never truly understand guys."

That night, while Crystal was lying in bed, she turned on her side facing the mirror where on which the new picture was placed. She snickered to herself; "He's going to kill me when he finds out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Crushes and Taking Names

Wednesday morning began with a really annoying sound; at least it was annoying to the transfer student. "Why am I here again?" She asked herself even though she already knew the answer. Getting up, she dressed in her uniform and grabbed her bag. She walked down the hallway and decided to skip breakfast and headed straight for her art class.

"Good morning class," said the ever so joyful professor Gainsborough. Slowly she went down the list of students she had known from the previous year and then stopped. "Dawn, Midian," She called looking for the new face before her eyes rested on a tall, thin girl. She had a rather tan complexion, but her hazel eyes seemed old as itif she had suffered greatly.

Midian ran her fingers through her long blond hair and replied, "Yes?" Professor Gainsborough beamed happily and said, "Welcome to Emanon." The younger girl just nodded and stared at her desk somberly. "Our project this week class is to draw a picture of you with your family. If you have any questions or need any supplies feel free to ask. If not, you are all dismissed."

The teenage girl couldn't believe this project. Growling inwardly she threw her things into her bag and stormed out of the class leaving not only the other students, but also the teacher staring at the door in shock. Midian raced through the hallway angrily heading towards the gym for her next class. She intentionally stalked into the gym room and threw her bag hard against the wall.

To her horror, even though she didn't dress down, the jerk professor Sephiroth made her participate in capture the flag still in her uniform skirt, which not only ruled in Seifer's delight, but also managed to infuriate Midian further.

As Midian grasped the smooth long handle of the flag of the opposing team she heard a familiar voice come from behind her. "Just give it to me so you don't hurt yourself," came Seifer's egotistical voice. Midian just turned and glared at him while the rest of the students froze in horror.

Professor Sephiroth stared, intrigued by how the new girl could so quietly cause a disturbance and relished in the thought. "You really want it," asked Midian coolly. "Yeah I do," Seifer responded agitated. "You asked for it dumb ass." With that she swung the pole and knocked him in the head. His body flew into the wall upon impact.

Slowly, Midian walked back to her team's side of the court relishing in the point and sudden release of her rage. Everyone stared at her horrifically until Sephiroth declared that the game was over and that Midian's team won. Her fellow teammates cheered wildly.

Sephiroth smirked evilly saying, "Scum of the world, get your lazy asses out of my gym now!" Every one left quickly except for Seifer who just limped out slowly as Sephiroth just laughed at him. Instead of going to lunch, Midian again quickly decided to skip and quietly went outside with her sketchpad and pencils. She found a lonely willow tree by a pond to sit down under and think about her project calmly.

After a few hours Midian decided to give up and walked back towards her room on the second floor. "Hey!" Midian stopped when she heard his voice and turned towards the boy with red hair. 'I saw what you did to Seifer in gym today and I was impressed." She stared blankly at him for a moment before he continued, "I'm Axel." "Midian," she said softly and he nodded. "Well I'm going to go, I have to practice for hockey tryouts tomorrow."

The girl just nodded before walking up to her door and walking in. Midian threw her bag on her chair and examined her surroundings. Her bed was decorated in black and green and made up neatly. She picked up the remote control for her stereo and pressed play. The first song that came on was the acoustic version of The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. Sighing softly she glanced at her oboe and French horn cases that were neatly aligned on her bookshelf. Her art table sat in front of her window, which her desk that held her laptop was next to. Quietly she sat on her bed not even realizing that Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven had come on. She opened her drawer and pulled out a small picture. "Soon we'll be together again," she said as she smiled sadly and eventually fell asleep holding onto the picture.

Thursday.

It was Thursday morning when Principal Auron had called an assembly. "Attention students, today is the first day of Group Intro Day. In your mailboxes you should have gotten a schedule for today it will be the same as every Thursday but your group intro block is after everything else. If you have any questions regarding Group Intro Day feel free to stop by and ask either me of the secretary Ms. Kisaragi, " he quieted, and walked of the stage."

Once again skipping lunch, Midian went back to her spot under the lonely willow tree and sat before she pulled out her activities sheet. "Why do we have to join these stupid things?" Out of the list of activities she chose concert band and got to head back to her room ignoring the groups of happy people she passed. Midian sighed softly coming back out of her room with her French horn case before hearing the voice she hated the most. "Come on sweetheart, just give me a chance." Midian glanced down at the trashcan and then to the open window then Seifer acting upon her thoughts. She slowly put her French horn case down before picking up the trashcan and shoving it unto his head. "Leave me alone!" Midian then kicked the trashcan causing him to fall out the window and falling onto the deck of one of the freshman rooms leaving him upside down in the trashcan. She dusted herself off before picking up her case and resumed her way to the music room.

Crys' POV

It was my Group intro block when I was heading for my next class, which was band. I was almost there when I realized I had forgotten my drumsticks and had to go back to my room. When I finally got back there I had found my sticks but something was different about my room. I couldn't put my finger on it until I looked behind me and noticed that there was a trashcan with legs sticking out it on my balcony! I immediately went to help the poor person who was stuck in this trashcan. "Help Me!" the person inside screamed. I heard the voice and thought I was going insane I pulled the person up a tiny bit just enough to see his face. "Well get me the hell outta here," Seifer shouted in my face. 'great it had to be Seifer,' I thought to myself. Then and idea hit me, trashcan + drumsticks one pounding-ass headache. I dropped Seifer back into the trashcan and started tapping on the trashcan with my sticks. I started a beat on the can; tap di di tap ti tap tap … etc. ti tap ti tap tap BOOM! The loud boom came from me kicking the already damaged trashcan out yet another window onto the ground. Roxas over hearing the noise looks out his window, "gee that's something you don't see everyday." He chuckled and took another look " wait is that Seifer? OH MY GOD! IT IS! " Hey Seifer that's a good look for you!" Seifer crawls out of the trashcan and stumbles to his feet and runs to the nurse's office as fast as could before any witnesses could spot him.

After my little devious fun I walked back to class humming a little tune.

Midian's POV

I took my time heading towards band when I heard a feminine scream coming from where the nurse's office was. Lifting my head, I was nearly ran into by Seifer before he passed and continued to scream. " who knew he was in touch with his feminine side?" I looked to my left to see the school nurse, Mr. Gardner waving at Seifer, winking. " that's one way to fix him." I paused to stifle a giggle before I entered the classroom and looked for the teacher.

" For the very few kupos that are still here please get to your marked section and take a seat." I looked up and saw a funny bear like creature with an antenna and red ball attached to its head. " Holy Shit, our teacher's a moogle?!" The moogle just raised an eyebrow and shook his head softly. " I am very displeased at your language choice miss Dawn. However, since you are new I will disregard your outburst." I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair before surveying the other students in the room. There was a total of seven students in the room and that included me.

I proceeded to daydream when suddenly a tall thin male carrying a guitar case knocked me to the floor. When I opened my eyes all I saw was a hand extended towards me to help me up. I took the hand and pulled me up easily and I met face to face with the most handsome guy I have ever seen. I wanted to thank him yet kiss him at the same time, so much in fact that that I opened my mouth, but sound refused to come out. " Professor Haynlen, I think I should assist her to the nurse's office. She looks like she's about to faint." The moogle just nodded and as this mysterious boy put his arm around me. I felt my face heat up badly.

I was barely walking by the time we reached the nurse's office. As the boy explained to Mr. Gardner what happened, he sat me down gently in a chair and proceeded back to class. I finally felt the heat melt from my face and looked to the blonde man in front of me. He sat at the edge of the desk obviously trying to figure out what was going on. "So how long have you liked him?" I blinked at his question. "I just met him." He nodded once before asking a series of questions to make sure I was alright before telling me to go back to class.

I would have ditched the rest of class but I didn't want to leave my instrument there so I braced myself for the worst before stepping back into the class. Sadly enough the entire class was about rules, passing out some easy music, and running through scales. As I packed up my folder and case a very strange girl with wavy brown hair walked to me while smiling deviously. I knew this wouldn't end well. "I saw that look," she said to me as her smile grew even larger." I continued glaring as I stood up and walked away from her before she could say anymore. All I could hear before going through the door was the girl saying, "Aww but its sooo cute!"

An hour later I headed to the ice rink for hockey tryouts at first I was slightly annoyed by coach Leonhart with his attitude against females joining the hockey team. The annoying girl from band was there and we were able to annoying him so badly that he gave in. we suited up as well as another blonde girl joined the boys on the ice. "We are going to have a scrimmage game tonight for tryouts and the roster will be in each of your mailboxes in the morning." The teams were selected a little unfair that all three girls on one team well, unfair for the boys that is.

The part that really pissed me off was not only was Seifer trying out, but also had the nerve to insult us girls for even thinking about trying out. I was placed at center much to the disappointment of coach Leonhart, the brown haired girl was left wing defense while the blonde haired girl was right wing defense. Seifer stepped up as center for the other team and the coach dropped the puck. I got knocked over when Seifer went for it, but the blonde girl quickly recovered it and started heading towards the net. I had gotten up by the time Seifer was right on her tail and sprinted across the ice and came right up on the left side of him and hadn't noticed the brown haired girl on the right side of him. Apparently we both had the same idea at the same time because we each checked him, slamming into each side of him hard. Seifer dropped to the ice right as the blonde girl took a shot at the net, but sadly their goalie blocked it.

"Girls penalty box for five minutes for roughing!" I smirked, skating past Seifer. "If I can kick your ass off the ice, what made you think I couldn't on it?" I continued smirking going into the penalty box with the other girls while being replaced a few boys for the time being. "Wow you two really saved my behind. I'm Namine." The blonde girl smiled before the brunette answered "Crystal but just call me Crys (pronounced Chris)" I sighed nodding, "Midian" We had talked and slowly became friends by the time our penalty was over and surprisingly he put me and Crys back in while Namine cheered from the bench. Every moment in the second quarter the boys kept trying to double team Crys or myself but we were too fast and they would run into each other leaving us the opportunity to score.

By the end of the second quarter, we where up three to zero and were allowed to rest for ten minutes before starting the third quarter. Our goalie complained to the team that he wasn't getting any action so Crys and I came up with a plan. During third quarter, we allowed the boys to take shots at the net, which our goalie kept blocking. The fun part was skating around in circles around the opposing team members doing the 'chicken dance' while singing along to the song. When they least expected it we'd trip on of them at the clapping part, the looks on their faces was priceless so everyone on our side won this quarter and we managed to score two more goals making it five to zero.

We all came off the ice and all of the boys were surprised by our win, including the coach. "Well congratulations on the win. Remember the rosters will be in your mailboxes. Now hit the showers!" the three of us girls went to the girls locker room after having high-fived each other.

Crys's POV

Two days later…."hey Namine how did you do on the hockey try-outs?" I asked. "Oh well you know I ….." she trailed off. "You didn't make it, did you?" I questioned with a bit of disappointment in my voice. She lowered her head. " Oh well that's ok every team needs a cheerleader after all so you'll see Midian and Me." I moved from my spot and gave a huge hug. "Yay! You still get to see me!" I said in a little kid's voice. She smiled and let out a small giggle. "You know what?" I said, "I have a little something I going to need your help with." "What is it?" "I'm doing a prank on Midian and you could help me quite a bit." "I don't know about that," she said, "I wouldn't want to upset her." "Please, all I'm really doing is setting her up on a date with Demyx." "Who?" "Some guy in our band class." "Oh but I still don't know." "Okay fine, would you rather have her kill you or me kill you? You wouldn't wanna die before having a date to the dance would you? Besides she doesn't have to know." "Oh well I guess I could help a little." " Cool, we'll start planning soon kay." I checked my watch, "Crap, I have to go do some things I'll see you later okay." She nodded and I left.

I went to gather up all the boys and some of their friends with my idea. When they were all together outside by a tree. I pulled out Ollett's money bag of which I had borrowed and placed the names of all the girls besides Midian Just to be fair I sadly placed my own name in there as well. I told the boys my pan for dates to the dance and of course they objected at first. When I asked if any of them had dates they just sat there quietly. I walked to each wit the bag in my hand and had then each pick a name. None of them opened the paper until I said so. When I had called their name each of them read off the name quietly and slowly.

"Crys." Said Riku quietly and blushed. "Yeah?" I asked. "I've picked your name." "I've got Kairi." Said Sora happily. Roxas blushed. "Namine." Hayner scratched his head, "who is Amanda?" "A girl I know from band," I told him. Axel looked up at me and frowned slightly. "Olette." "Okay now all of you have to do is ask the girl you've hosen to go to the dance, and don't worry Riku, the answer is yes." I said before Riku ran away blushing almost ate to class.

After the boys were done I went to find Midian and Namine. "Hey," I said when I finally found them. I grabbed both their hands dragging them outside and towards the school gate. "Where the hell are we going?" Midian asked. "Shopping!"

Normal P.O.V.

Crys Midian, and Namine headed down towards town and of course they didn't tell Midian what they were shopping for. They tried to drag Midian into a dress store, but she wouldn't budge. "Alright what the hell is going on!?" the girls looked at Midian and then at each other "We're buying dresses for the homecoming dance." Crys said with a smile. "Count me out." Midian squinted at them in defiance. Crys began to pull Midian harder through the door. "No." Midian said gain Namine thought for a moment. "You wouldn't want your secret admirer to feel disappointed would you?" Crys continued to tug, but looked at Namine in confusion. Midian raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?" Namine pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to her.

"It doesn't say who, but it says that he'll look forward to seeing you at the dance." Crys was continuously tugging so hard that when Midian walked in through the door Crys fell backwards and landed on her rear.

While Midian was trying on a dress, Crys turned to Namine. "Now you know why I needed you." Each girl got the dress they wanted while Crys and Namine babbled about who asked them to the dance. On the way back to the school the girls saw a certain silver haired boy walking towards them before Crys blushed. Midian nudged Crys forward grinning maniacally before telling her that they'd meet her back at the school and took Crys' shopping bags from her. When they noticed Riku getting loser they gave her a thumbs up and quickly walked away. Crys glared at Midian and Namine before Riku stopped. "Hey" he said coolly in his sweet voice, the made Crys want to hide her face. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at the hands covering her face. "I, uh, um, yeah." Crys stuttered before removing her hands "You know… you're cute when you blush." He said before his own cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"Hey, I'm uh, sorry, but I uh have to go uhm talk to someone." Crys said slightly shaking. "Oh okay." He looked slightly disappointed and gave her a hug. "See ya Crys." After he walked away Crys ran to the school at full speed.

Meanwhile, Midian and Namine where walking in the woods by the beach not far from the school. "So where are we going Midi." Midian just kept going silently before they came upon a rather large Victorian house. "A house in the middle of the woods?" Namine asked. "Yep." Midian replied. "This is my home."

Midi P.O.V.

"I trust that you would keep my home and everything you see inside a secret." Namine nodded before we entered the house the entrance area was semi-large with a wooden floor and green paneled walls. The pictures hung up where of a man, woman, two daughters and one son. "Aww these are so cute." Namine smiled at all the little pictures of the family until it stopped when the youngest child was five. "Where are they now?" I frowned a moment. "My parents were murdered when I was six."

"That's so sad, but what about our siblings?" I took a deep breath trying not to get ill. "My twin brother, my younger sister, and I were separated. They don't even remember me.' Namine blinked. "How do you know?" "They both go to our school."

Normal P.O.V

Now at the school Crys slams right into Axels door banging on it. "Open the hell up!" Axel groaned loudly before saying, "What he hell? I don't wanna get up." Crys yells "Get the hell up now before I break your door down!" Axel grumbled incoherently before a thud was heard from him falling out of his bed. "What!" He said," What the hell do you want?" as he opened up the door. Crys just barged into his room. "I need your help. I need your help." "With what?" he asked. "You see first ting I'm about to puke." "Well then go puke in the toilet." He interrupted. "Let me finish first." She snapped. "You see I really like Riku and everything thing and he was talking to me and he hugged me and I was nervous and ran away. And now I'm going to puke." "Okay I think I got some of it." He stated. "Okay tell ya what. You go puke, I'll get some clothes on and we'll recap your story." Crys just thought over for a minute of w hat Axel had just said and looked at him. "Holy shit." "What?" he questioned. "I didn't realize you were only wearing boxes!" She screamed. "By the way where's your bathroom?" He only sighed and pointed to his right. During the period of time in which Crys was throwing up, Axel had put on a white colored shirt and jeans on. "Figures, why does she have to come to me?" Axel mumbles to himself. Crystal peeked out of the bathroom to see is Axel was properly dressed. Not paying attention she bumped into a wall. "Ow! Fuck!" she cussed as she was rubbing her arm. " He don't hurt my wall it's sensitive." Axel joked. "Smartass." "Okay now what was so damn urgent that you had to practically break down my poor door?" " I need your help." Crys said. Axel sighed and said " With what?" as he sat down in his computer chair. "You see I uh I kinda like.." She trailed off. "I got some of the story when you came in." Said Axel. "Something about liking Riku and you got really nervous or something and you ran away." "Yeah exactly" Crys said cheerfully. "Right." Axel said sarcastically "What I'm really wondering is why you came to me?" "Well lets see, for one ting if I had gone to I don't know Sora or something, let's just be isn't the brightest one for relationships, Kairi I don't really about her, for all I know she could go around telling Sora or Namine or Midian and of course Midi and Namine would pick on me, and Roxas, I'm not sure, I might talk about it with him later, that and you were the only one I knew who wasn't doing anything." "Figures. Just my luck." Axel mumbled under his breath. "So you see I just needed someone to talk to." "Okay I get the point. I'll keep your secret 1. let me go back to sleep, 2. don't repeat anything that happened while you were here such as beating the crap out of my door. Okay?" "Yup bye." She went to open the door. "Nighty-night." She said as she left. " Man why do I like the crazy ones?" Axel said as he dropped bak onto his bed and fell back sleep. Around the corner, someone in the shadows was smirking evil smile.

Midi P.O.V.

After explaining to Namine my family's past we put our dressed and things (including Crys') in my closet before exiting my home. We were on our way back to the school and stupidly had not noticed the figure following us. After Namine and I had parted our ways for the night I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind. "You have until the count of three to release me." I said in a rather harsh tone. "You will come to the dance with me and you will behave like a proper lady or you will regret it. "I couldn't believe this idiot was trying to order me around." "Your own mother wouldn't stoop low enough to go with you to the dance? Poor Seifer, maybe your grandmother wouldn't turn you down." With that I elbowed him in the solar plexus and walked into my room.

Sunday

Crystals POV

Demyx was on his balcony playing his guitar when I began slamming my foot against his door trying to get his attention. It had worked well enough when he had slightly opened the door and I pushed past him going into the room. "What the hell." Demyx asked as I paced around the room. "Look I need to talk to you so shut the hell up and sit the fuck down." Demyx complied and sat down on his bed staring at my. "Okay now listen and listen good." I continued to pace trying to figure out what to say. "Look, I need you to go to the dance with this chic so she'll be ten times happier and so she won't stick her boot up my ass." Demyx now looked at me like I was on crack and asked, " Are you on medication?" "No, but you're going to need it if you don't do this." He just blinked at me and asked, "Is this a threat?" "Yes." Demyx had a sweat drop moment, " Okay, who is she?" "Midian, you know the girl you knocked over in band."

I walked through the hallway with an evil grin on my face. " Oh this is going perfectly."


End file.
